Try Honesty (2)
Declan offers financial help to Holly J, but when she starts to feel like a kept woman, Holly J must choose between her relati onship with Declan or her self-respect. Eli trys his best to seek revenge with Fitz. Also Wesley, Dave and Connor's band doesn't live up to expectations. Download the episode:http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6Q5J03KI or watch it here http://www.zshare.net/video/790477244a6309fb/ Extended Overview Holly J. discovers that Declan is back in Toronto for some time, but she feels used around him. Will her relationship end? Or is she bound to become a kept woman? Main Plot When Eli get's to school, he hands Fitz his fake ID card later on Adam asks about the plan and Eli is definete about his mission. late on Fitz comes up to him to give him a nudge on the shoulders. When Clare notices she questions Eli about if his mission completed. Eli tells her about he just started his mission and he has more to it. Clare seems worried and tells Adam that if Eli does anything bad someone should be there for him. After school when Fitz walks out of the store, Eli makes a phone call to 911 saying to come quick. Eli walks up to Fitz saying "Aye Moron, the ID worked eh ? Those things will kill Ya" resulting with Fitz responding saying "What the hell do you want ?" Eli pushes Fitz and Fitz grabs Eli by his shirt and throws him into a ally. Fitz keeps punching and kicking him while Eli seems to not be in pain and saying "You punch like my grandma !" Soon the Police comes in breaking up the fight even when Fitz tries to run away. They gets pushed against a wall, Fitz says "Sucks to be you" and Eli replies "Why is that ?" Fitz says "For the fake ID, they won't even know who I am" Eli says "I guess it's your lucky day" . The Police comes back saying Fitz has to go to the state police and Eli is good to go. As Fitz leaves in the car Eli just gives him a blank facial expression. At school once again Clare worries and asks where Eli has been and adding that she was about to go to Mr.Simpson about Eli's mental issues. Eli responds saying "Conflict Resolution" Clare says it's surprising so much with no violence but Eli says calm down because no one got hurt. Clare notices the cut on Eli's lip and asks what happend. Eli explains what happend and says to at least give him some credit as she walks away. When they discuss about what will happen due to the fake ID Fitz walks in saying "Good one Eli, you got me" then Eli says "You know that ID was for novelty purposes only right ?" But Fitz says he'll have to just tell that to the judge. Eli says he has learned his lesson but Fitz calmly says "I guess I'm a slow learner" as he shoulders him. Then Eli speaks "I'm in his head, right where I want to be". Sub Plot In the beginning, it starts off by The band practicing, again Dave is a horrible singer but he juse doesn't notice. Later during class when Wesly thinks he had a brain storming idea that Sav could Autotone his voice. Later when Sav autotones his voice Dave was surprised and says his voice is good but Connor says "It's horrible !" Later after school Sav talks to Dave saying he was once in a band. And that Wesly and Conner were being good friends by fixing his sadness by starting a band. Dave shows up at the dot and starts playing their new song resulting with Anya saying it's actually good and asking them if they'll be at the Band Slam. Dave responds saying yes and saying it's the three 10ers. * Degrassi. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Season 10 Category:Relationships Category:Bullying Category:Abuse Category:Singer Category:Band